The ability to specify or control spatiotemporal chemical environments is critical for controlling diverse processes from chemical synthesis to cellular responses. When established by microfluidics methods, this chemical control has largely been limited to two dimensions and by the need for using complex approaches. The ability to create three-dimensional (3D) chemical patterns is becoming more critical as microfluidics is beginning to have novel applications at larger millifluidic scales including model organism behavior, embryonic development and optofluidics.
Conventional spatiotemporal manipulation of 3D chemical patterns requires highly integrated microdevices that have proven successful in diverse fields ranging from biological response to chemical interface applications. Microfabrication approaches have enabled high-throughput microcomponents (e.g., sensors, mixers, valves, pumps) to be coupled together into multi-layer microfluidic devices. However, miniaturizing and integrating a diversity of complex elements can be technically challenging, time consuming, and expensive.